Nastasia's Ballad
by The Master of Dimensions Jr
Summary: Set in Super Paper Mario. Before the final battle against the Heroes of Light, Count Bleck deems turning back no longer an option. Nastasia worries as they continue down the dark prophecy, especially regarding the true alliance of Dimentio. One-shot Songfic based off of Sally's Song, from The Nightmare Before Christmas. One-sided NastasiaxCount Bleck.


**Well, I haven't written a fanfic in a long time since ever now. Truth be told, I've been running low on inspiration and time to get around to writing. I know, I haven't even updated my own current works so far. I'm sure this happens to the best of everyone, but the reason I've momentarily returned for now is because of strong inspiration driving me to put this on document and share it with you all like a benevolent benefactor at a charity drive.**

**Speaking of similes, as you may or may not have already guessed, this is a **_**Super Paper Mario**_** story, my first one too. I still love the game and the colorful cast of characters in it. Though I was hoping that the first one I would write would be about Dimentio, but sadly, I have no special idea on what to write about him as a lot of unique ideas have already been shared on the site by other authors. That's okay. Somebody has to write about the other admirable characters, like Nastasia for example. I haven't seen a lot of fics that star her as the main character. And I do not know if others have already done this idea of Nastasia and this concept, but I don't care. I'm going for it anyway, as you can see.**

**In addition, the inspiration I have writing about her, as hopefully read from the summary, is from the famous Tim Burton movie, **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas**_**, perfect for either Christmas or Halloween. And having seen that wonderful movie once again, I just had to do this once the idea sparked in my mind like a flickering light bulb in a cellar, so no hating… lest I go off and end your game. Ah ha ha ha ha… oh.**

**Enough of my note, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh! Bleck!"

That haunting cackle filled the empty dark halls of Castle Bleck. Ominous thunder quaked in the outer darkness of the growing dimension of the Void and sleek black lightning flashed through the cold hazy skies. Deep within the heart of the foreboding castle, the evil Count Bleck had concluded his final meeting with his top minions, O'Chunks the brawny warrior, Mimi the not-nice shape shifter, Dimentio the charming dimensional jester, and his right-hand woman and secretary skilled in powerful hypnosis spells, Nastasia. The aforementioned first three had left the meeting room as dismissed, leaving behind Count Bleck and Nastasia on their floating black block platforms. Strangely enough, the Count's current melancholic mood opposed the evil triumphant cackle that left his mouth moments ago. Nastasia was left to console him.

"Um, Count Bleck, I'm telling you that it's still not too late, granted what Dimentio reported was true," Nastasia began, tapping her fingers quite uneasily. "This business is dangerous. It's not too late to turn back."

"Count Bleck has already told you, Nastasia, that we are far deep into the darkness to be saved now," Count Bleck muttered, darkly pulling the rim of his top hat over his eyes. "The dark prophecy _will_ be fulfilled regardless."

"The Heroes of Light are scheduled to drop in at any moment now. The minions have been assigned their stations to take them down as you wanted. But, I'm still not sure about this."

"What is there to be unsure about? Asked Count Bleck."

"Dimentio," Nastasia stated plainly. "Um, his statement earlier of Timpani's possibility has gotten two different responses from us. Listen clearly, Count, 'k?" Count Bleck glanced at her and nodded. "K. So there exists the possibility that Timpani still lives and that you no longer have an objective to destroy all worlds with the Chaos Heart."

"That sounds correct."

"However, it did not seem right that Dimentio would go and share such pertinent information at a critical time like this, given your immediate response to it."

"Nastasia, I am just as surprised that he somehow knew of my previous name, but it is as Count Bleck has declared time and again." Count Bleck shook his head before lifting himself into the air, white cape spread open and apart into a stance of authority. "Blumiere is no more! There is only _Bleck_!"

"Count, please—!" Nastasia attempted to plea, but was cut off by a hand wielding his diamond-tipped staff.

"Enough, Nastasia. I understand your worries, but I promise you that it will all be over fairly soon. There's just no turning back now for me, even if she is still alive. For now, just let Bleck be… Just remember the words I have said to you prior that you're free to leave with my blessing at any time." The Count wrapped his cape back on before leaving the room and Nastasia behind with a dimensional flip, taking along the Dark Prognosticus that had been floating near his head the whole time. The blue woman could only sigh sadly before leaving the room as well to wait for the four Heroes of Light.

* * *

"Count, why must you be this way? It's not too late to change."

Nastasia had opted to take a momentary walk on a large balcony that overlooked Castle Bleck's front. The slow clacking of her boots echoed within the reverberating emptiness of the dark dimension. She needed to sort out her troubling thoughts and emotions, the latter that she was unable to fully express as a result of her required to be the straight-faced, unfeeling woman that Count Bleck needed. She could not handle the stress of maintaining the tough façade for very long periods of time despite training herself to be properly organized and dedicated for the sake of Count Bleck. Everything she had done to contribute to the dark prophecy was all for Count Bleck, but with present circumstances, it felt as though one world was coming down upon her tired shoulders.

Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi, the four Heroes of Light, had achieved the final Pure Heart and would soon be on their way to stop the prophecy. The quality of minions was difficult to maintain and manage considering their lack of success in stopping the Heroes and especially that they lost their valuable Mr. L, the mysterious man in green, but now, he's beyond her worries. There was one dubious jester that continued to haunt her with his cheery, mocking laughter and tricky powers over dimensions. Dimentio's allegiance was already seemingly questionable at first, and with his latest news of Timpani's possible appearance had caused more inner turmoil for Count Bleck to deal with. His lost love, supposedly dead as a result of his dead father's interference, was practically Bleck's motive to begin the destruction of all worlds. After all, in his rather wise yet twisted words, life without love is meaningless.

Now, Nastasia completely sympathized with him, considering that she already formed a strong attraction towards the angsty Count since their first encounter. She only wanted the best for him. She wanted to make him happy like how his lost Timpani once did, but knew that she could never replace her in his darkened heart. She was realistic enough that she alone could not convince Count Bleck to turn out of his evil ways.

"This is not going to bode well."

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Dear Nastasia, are you so little on faith on the success of the prophecy?" a lighthearted voice mocked. Nastasia tensed up, recognizing that jovial laugh that always appeared to cover up _his_ true intentions. A distinct dimensional warp took place behind her, ringing out as Dimentio appeared.

"Dimentio, may I ask why you have abandoned your post?" Nastasia asked sternly without even facing the jester.

"Oh, the hall of mirrors was becoming dull in entertaining me during our wait for the heroes to arrive, so I fancied a quick stroll around the castle," Dimentio replied unassumingly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, you shouldn't leave your section without prior permission, nor eavesdrop on others," Nastasia explained, finally facing him professionally. "It's a hassle keeping tabs on all of you as it is, 'k. I would appreciate it if you returned to your post lest I alert Count Bleck on your disobedient performance."

"Ah ha ha! Your fiery temper sparks like a solar flare on the Angry Sun," Dimentio commented, taking rise into the air in front of her. "I wouldn't worry too much on our dear Count. It's as he said that it will all be over… _fairly soon_. Ciao!" He then warped out in his dimensional box, presumably back to his station. Nastasia narrowed her eyes as the remaining dimensional wave from Dimentio's exit dissolved away.

_Hmm, I never recalled Count Bleck ever mentioning those same exact words in front of Dimentio about how all things are to be over 'fairly soon' at that,_ Nastasia thought. Dark revelations were stirring in her mind, further adding into the troubling stress and turmoil as of late. She sighed, looking up into the bleak sky where the black gales of the Void swirled endlessly.

"_I sense there's something in the wind… That feels like tragedy's at hand._"

Nastasia slowly walked about, twirling once on the tip of her right foot. She looked up to the peak of the castle, noticeably catching Count Bleck himself cackling with his cape spread out and the Dark Prognosticus floating over his head.

"_And though I'd like to stand by him… Can't shake this feeling that I have._"

She sighed again, noticing her left hand had formed into a trembling fist that was pressed close upon her bosom. Since willpower alone wasn't enough to stop the shaking, she placed her right hand over her other hand to make it stop.

"_The worst is just around the bend…_"

The trembling did not stop. Nastasia frowned and kneeled on her right knee, placing her hands upon her left knee to make it stop. She sighed involuntarily, looking back up where Count Bleck used to be, this time his back turned to her as he continued his maniacal stance to all worlds.

"_And does he notice… my feelings for him? And will he see… how much he means to me?_" Nastasia felt her red-rimmed glasses sliding down her nose. The trembling stopped, so she was able to use her free hand to readjust her glasses over her despondent eyes. "_I think it's not to be…_"

She stood back up on her feet and gradually strolled back towards the balcony exit of the castle.

"… _What will become of my dear count? … Where will his actions make us mount?_"

Nastasia's mind wandered into the well-beings of Count Bleck's three other main minions: Mimi, O'Chunks, and Dimentio. She was able to imagine them demonstrating their zeal in the Count's cause as they were first founded by him and swayed to join him, as well as their abilities that would aid the fulfillment of the dark prophecy.

"_To leave the past, I went the way… And be a part of this grim play…_"

Nastasia couldn't bring herself out of her dreary state as she began recalling more memories of her service under Count Bleck, starting from the day he rescued her from a trap and her pledging her eternal loyalty to him as a result of his saving her life. Her fondest memories when she was seen as great value in his eyes as she done her part, hoping that she could ease his heartbreak over Timpani. But all it did was push him further into the darkness as his obsession over the Dark Prognosticus took precedence over everything else. For some reason, an image of Dimentio took over her mind's sight, him with his whimsical smile hiding some sort of ulterior motive just like his masklike face. Nastasia frowned grimly as the thought of the Charming Magician lingered. She felt it and knew something's up with him from the very last encounter earlier.

"_For all I've done, it's still not right…_"

Nastasia felt something in the far corner of her right eye, slowly sliding down. She hoped that it wasn't what she thought it was, but paid no mind to it regardless, pretending that she wasn't really shedding a tear.

"_So would we ever… end up together?_" Nastasia hesitated, even though the answer was clear around her. She felt her emotions choke up in her throat. Nothing can be done now. The moment was now. The door from Flopside had materialized in front of Castle Bleck. She had just sensed it, and was sure the others had sensed it as well. The Heroes of Light have arrived.

"_No, I think not… It'll never to become…_"

Nastasia forcibly swallowed the bitter pill of reality, forcing herself to get ready for the Heroes' attack against everything Count Bleck stood for. She stood firmly and resumed her renowned professional mask, forgetting that the sole tear that was squeezed out from the corner of her eye having made its way down her pale face and ready to drop off and sprinkle away into the darkness.

"_For I was not the one…_"

Nastasia walked back to the balcony exit in her straightest posture, disregarding all emotion once again. However, her forlorn performance did not go unnoticed…

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! How delightfully adorable," a lighthearted voice remarked. The outlining dimensional square popped out and materialized Dimentio, right where Nastasia originally stood. "Her moody solo is like a lullaby for ghostly babies. What she really feels now is not going to matter… For the worlds _I_ plan to create will have nothing to do with such sentimental frivolity and weakness."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the rather short parody of Nastasia singing her own version of "Sally's Song," although there weren't many changes. Only the second verse I decided to make some alterations to make it closer to her, even though the entire song itself could have described her in a nutshell. The only difference being that unlike Sally, poor Nastasia doesn't end up with her man by the end of it.**

**Anyway, you can imagine this interlude was what happened after the final meeting in Castle Bleck and some way that Nastasia found out about Dimentio's betrayal. I hope it made standards, and please no hating.**

**Also, I'm pretty much on _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ phase, and I'm sure it'll last until sometime after the New Year. So if I continue writing stuff about or parodying the movie, just go along with me.**

**Also, don't forget to review! I hope to know what you liked, disliked, and any ideas for the future? I'll take them into consideration. Thanks!**


End file.
